Book 4: The War of the Gods
by WasThatSupposedToBlowUp
Summary: Hey everybody sorry for removing it, my computer went wack. Please reveiw! Percabeth. Im awful at summeries. I figured I could meld some chapters. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own Percy Jackson, but it would be so cool if I did!

Also this book takes place after The Titan's Curse.

Chapter 1:

I Find School Hard... To Stay In.

Percy Jackson, a half-blood who also happened to be a son of Poseidon, one of the Big Three god who, after WW II, vowed to have no more children, was running down the halls of Halden High School, school was out and Percy was the last person in the building. Being the son of Poseidon monsters were attracted to him like bees to honey. As he ran down the empty hallway towards the door, the only thing he heard was his own footsteps. You could see by the look on his face that 15 year old Percy was grief-stricken. _I can't believe I've been kicked out of school, again!_ This was especially sad because being in 9th grade his mom wanted him to stay in school. As he approached the door he thought about what had happened.

_Flashback earlier that day:_

_Percy was walking out of a particularly boring geometry class._

_"Hey Jackson."_

_Percy turned around to see Jackson Laurie the school bully and his ape posse._

_"What do you want?" Percy asked._

_"Oh, nothing." Percy knew that Jackson was on to something from past experience, and the fact one of his "apes" was holding a baseball bat._

_Immediately the goon with the bat came after Percy. Percy immediately side-stepped the swing and nailed the goon in a place where the sun don't shine. The second goon came after him pulling a pair of bronze knuckles out of his back pocket. He swung at Percy, and he dodged only to be nailed in the gut by Jackson. Percy felt blood trickle out of his mouth, he got up and picked up the bat goon number one had dropped and hit goon two on the back. Just as goon two crumpled to the ground Jackson began to make a strange calling sound. Percy immediately rammed the butt of the bat into Jackson's stomach. Jackson flew back into the wall and Percy watched him crumple to the floor... life-less. _

_All of a sudden Percy heard a low growl and turned to see a hellhound at the end of the hallway. Percy then realized that Jackson was a servant of Kronos, the Titan Lord. Percy's hand shot for his pocket only to find Riptide, his pen/sword, not there. He remembered that he had spilled water on his pants, and had to change. He had left Riptide in his other pants. The hellhound charged towards him, but right as he was about to attack Percy, the hound fell dead. Then Percy's friend Annabeth appeared as she pulled her Yankees cap that allowed her to become invisible; this was a gift from her mother Athena. She had told him to meet her at his house. He didn't know why. The principal had come out of her office at the racket and immediately picked up her cell phone the call the police_

_End Flashback_

So now the police were after him and he was trying to run to his house faster than was demigodly possible. He was running down the the cold, New York streets when he heard sirens. His legs began moving faster than ever as he raced down the New York streets. Right when he felt like his lungs were about to burst, a police car came up behind him. Percy saw the car and dove behind a trash can. He watched in his hiding place as the police came out of their car and began to search where he was. They saw the cold air lift his breath and came over to him.

"Hey kid."

The police kicked over the trash can where he was hiding and pointed their guns at him. Percy jumped up and knocked the gun out of one's hand and kicked the other in the groin. He began to run faster than possible due to the immense amount of adrenaline pumping through his body.

At last he reached his front door, and he knocked. His mother opened the door and stared at him in disbelief, she then began to sob uncontrollably. He walked inside with his mom and looked in a mirror. He was bruised, there was blood on his nose and mouth, and he was breathing extremely heavily. They walked into the kitchen and there sat his father, Poseidon.

At the sight of his father Percy immediately thought that something was wrong, because his father would've been too busy on a normal circumstance to come here personally. Percy quietly began to walk towards the table, nervously, as if it might explode. He heard a flushing noise, the opening and closing of the door, and then,

"PERCY!!"

Percy turned around to see his little brother Tyson, who just happened to be a cyclops, running towards him.

"Hi Percy," Tyson said excitedly, " daddy brought me here 'cause he has something very important to tell you."

"Oh uh, wow Tyson its been a while." And that was true since the last time Percy had seen him Tyson had grown at least six inches, but he was still tiny for a cyclops.

Tyson and Percy walked over to the table where Percy's mother and Poseidon sat. Tyson didn't sit down due to the fact a chair couldn't hold the weight of a cyclops. There was an awkward silence broken by the giggling of Tyson talking to himself about ponies.

"What the hell are you doing here!" Percy yelled, he couldn't help but to be angry at his father because he hadn't spoken to him in so long.

"Percy simmer down." Percy's mother said calmly.

Poseidon the whole time had a calm look on his face."Percy I know my sudden appearance might anger you, but something is going on in Olympus. Everybody is nervous, the fear of attack gets worse everyday, Gods are becoming frightened, everyone thinks they are being betrayed, Gods are taking sides with each other, small fights have broken out between groups, if they keep it up we won't need Kronos to destroy us; we will do it ourselves, the cyclops in the forge are working overtime," 

"Tell him dad." Tyson said obviously proud of himself.

"and Tyson is very proud he has made two thousand swords"

Percy looked at Tyson and he could swear if his smile got any bigger it would be off of his face.

Percy still angry; asked his dad, "So why exactly are you telling us this?"

"Percy, we need you and Annabeth to go to Camp Half-Blood and warn the other campers. Also, I want you to stay there and train."

"Um okay, but why can't you warn them?"

"I would Percy but I am to busy even to stay here much longer. In fact I must leave now, come Tyson."

"NO!!" Tyson started sobbing uncontrollably. "I want to stay with Percy!"

"Okay Tyson you have done good work so I will allow," Poseidon's sentence was cut off short by Tyson screaming

"YAY!"

"On that note goodbye Percy, goodbye Sally." As Poseidon said this Percy's mother looked very solemn.

After Poseidon had left the room was very quiet. That silence was broken by Percy remembering Annabeth.

"Mom," he asked a little bit afraid, "where is Annabeth."

Before she could answer Annabeth appeared out of nowhere holding her Yankee's cap. Annabeth had grown over the summer, her gray eyes were as powerful as ever, and her blond hair was streaked with gray from when she had held the weight of the sky after the goddess Artemis had been tricked by Atlas. Percy turned and looked in a mirror at his own collection of gray streaks.

"I'm right here Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said sarcastic as ever.

Percy smiled he was glad to see Annabeth safe.

"Nice to see you too Wise One." Percy replied laughing with relief.

He and Annabeth began to laugh, but they were interrupted by Mrs. Jackson.

"Now this a nice reunion, but the police are after Percy and you need to get to camp so let's go."

The group walked out to Mrs. Jackson's car, and as they got in Percy and Annabeth sat in the back. Sitting there Percy began to think about the conversation he had with Aphrodite. How she had talked about Percy having feelings for Annabeth. All of a sudden Percy developed a fleeting_ feeling_ sitting next to Annabeth.

A/N: Hope you liked this chapter, I don't mind criticism it helps me become a better writer. R&R


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't own Percy Jackson, but it would be so cool if I did!

Hey guys thanks for all of the reviews keep them coming. Remember I don't mind criticism, I find it helps me write better.

Chapter 2:

Goats, Girls, and Pranks

Percy looked out the window, and watched the country roll by. He had long since forgotten about his fleeting feeling for Annabeth as he thought. _Ha! Me and Wise Girl, we're best friends, I think the fumes from Aphrodite's make-up was making the little amount of brain cells she had die._

At last the car pulled up to a familiar valley below a familiar tree. Percy sighed with relief as he and Annabeth, Tyson had already started up the hill to go to the forges, said a quick goodbye to his mother and they began to walk up the hill. As they were walking Percy began to get anxious, he hadn't been to Camp Half-Blood since the last summer, and with demigods a lot can change in a few months. After a few minutes of walking silently Percy asked Annabeth a question.

"So how is living in Los Angeles." Annabeth's father had gotten a job in Los Angeles, which is a real problem for half-bloods because the underworld is in Los Angeles.

"Actually," Annabeth replied with happiness, "I convinced my dad to send me to a boarding school in New York, so I could keep an eye on you because remember you are fifteen and in one year, if you stay alive,"

"If?!"

Annabeth ignored this "the prophecy will come true. Have you had a lot of monster attacks lately?"

Percy was startled by the sudden change in subject. He thought back to early in the school year, and come think of it there had been more attacks than usual this year.

"I guess so."

"Exactly, now that you are so close to fifteen your scent grows stronger, when we see Chiron you need to ask him to teach you to manipulate the mist."

The mist is a powerful thing that helps block thing happening to demigods from human sight. When there is mist a human will see what he wants to see. Percy remembered last summer when Thalia had manipulated the mist. Remembering Thalia Percy asked Annabeth a question.

"How do you think Thalia is doing?" Thalia was the daughter of Zeus and after leaving her tree form joined Percy, Annabeth, and Grover on their quest. After defeating Atlas she had joined Artemis and her huntresses, so the prophecy would not be about her.

Annabeth seemed a bit taken back by this. "I don't know, I never really thought about that. I guess I just assumed that she was safe being with the hunters."

Percy was about to ask her about Grover when they reached the top of the hill. Staring down at camp it didn't seem as happy as usual. Everyone walking around did so in groups nervously whispering with each other. As they walked down the hill they noticed people who were training harder than ever, going over what looked like plans, and satyrs drinking coffee, lots of coffee. Last summer Grover had heard the god Pan speak to him while drinking coffee so he guessed all the satyrs took that as a sign.

"Percy! Annabeth!"

They turned to see their satyr friend Grover holding a venti double expresso from Starbucks.

"Grover!" They both yelled in unison.

They all ran in for a group hug which ended in Percy getting his head conked by Grover's hoof. Annabeth getting extremely hot coffee spilled on her, and Grover chipping his front tooth. They all stared at each other and began to laugh hysterically.

Annabeth between laughs said "Grover, ha ha, what are you, ha ha, doing here, ha ha?!"

For a while he couldn't answer but when the laughter stopped he said, "Well I decided to take a break from my search of Pan to help camp out."

"Well how was your search going?" Percy asked hopeful it had gone well.

"Oh, great my coffee, uh I mean sources lead me to an Amish community in Tennessee."

"So how long have been at camp?" Annabeth was itching to hear some news about camp.

Grover started walking down the hill again and the others followed. "Well, everyone is nervous, but all in all it has been well, no attacks... yet. Um... oh, we are having are winter dance in three days. Oh, yeah and the Huntresses are here, and capture the flag will be on the day before the dance."

"What!" Percy and Annabeth screamed simultaneously. They then began to run to find Thalia.

Percy and Annabeth were now at the bottom of the hill and in Camp Half-Blood. They looked around and everything seemed the same, except the whole camp seemed darker. It seemed colder, like the camp had begun dying or something. Percy and Annabeth treaded softly towards the ring of cabins when a volley of arrows fell in front of them. They turned to see the huntresses walk out of the forest at their lead Thalia.

"Thalia!" Percy and Annabeth yelled in unison. They both ran towards her and gave her a big bear hug.

Thalia who normally dressed like a goth was wearing the uniform of a huntress, but even so it looked like darker colors.

"Hey guys. How have you been?"

Annabeth beat Percy to the response. "JustfinehowaboutyouOhiv'ebeengreatbutweareallworriedSohowareyou?" Annabeth was so excited that she ran all of her sentences together.

Thalia stood there for a moment trying to comprehend what she said, and finally settled on an answer. "Just fine, life with the huntresses is great. Percy how about you?"

"Um... I got kicked out of school again." Percy didn't know what to say because not much had happened.

"Ah, Percy always the talker." Percy could detect the sarcasm in Thalia's voice.

That night at dinner Percy sat with Tyson at the Poseidon table. After the kids had given their offerings and everyone was through Percy saw Chiron for the first time in months. He said:

"Hello everybody, as you know the huntresses are here and because of that we will have capture the flag tomorrow night."

There were cheers all around, capture the flag at Camp Half-Blood was legendary.

"Now you are all dismissed, good night."

All the campers got up and they began to walk towards their respective cabins. Walking with Tyson proved to be a moment for Percy to think, because Tyson was tired and was very quiet, Percy thought about the Winter Dance. _Hmm, who should I ask? _All of a sudden his conversation with Aphrodite entered his mind, and once again he began to have feelings for Annabeth, but this time they weren't fleeting.

The next day Percy was woken up by Tyson screaming about paper or something along those lines. Percy sat up groggily in his bed and asked.

"Tyson, what are you screaming about?"

"Toilet paper!"

Sure enough Percy looked outside and there was toilet paper all on the cabin. He thought and immediately thought of Ares cabin. They had a grudge against him from when he beat their father, Ares the god of war, in a fight. He was furious he decided he would tell Annabeth and ask her to help him get back at them. Annabeth. Percy remembered his thoughts the night before and remembered his decision to ask Annabeth to the Winter Dance.

That morning after his Greek lesson with Annabeth he was about to ask her to the Winter Dance

That afternoon after sword fighting with the Ares cabin, he decided to work extra hard and managed to bruise every member of the Ares cabin, he saw Annabeth walking out of her archery lesson, and Percy approached her.

"Hey Annabeth."

"Hey Seaweed Brain."

She looked at him skeptically he never just said hi.

"Did you hear what happened to my cabin?"

_Ah, there we go._ "No, what happened?"

"Well I woke up this morning and the whole cabin was covered in toilet paper. I figure it was Ares cabin, and do you think you could help me get them back?"

"Sure." Annabeth was more than happy to pull a prank on the Ares cabin.

As Annabeth turned to walk away Percy stopped her once more. She looked at him questioningly. When she looked at him he felt like he might throw up.

"Um... I was wondering if you would, um, maybe, if you don't have any plans, maybe, like, go to the, um, Winter Dance with me?" Percy felt like he was going to wet himself.

Annabeth just sat there for a moment confused then said, "Yes."

Percy felt his heart jump for joy and he then he walked away to his cabin to get ready for capture the flag.

A/N: Sorry, I'm awful at romance stuff. Also I decided not to put the capture the flag game in this chapter.


End file.
